


(i guess) i saw something in your eyes

by tridonni



Category: DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridonni/pseuds/tridonni
Summary: It's midnight and he's inlove so Clark figures that his internal rambling about Bruce is justified.or,clark has some things to say about his boyfriend's eyes.





	(i guess) i saw something in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution to the fandom!! that's a weird realization because i've been crazy about this ship for so long. 
> 
> keep in my mind that english is not my native language and that this not beta read. _please be nice._

Clark recalls the first few times he met the man— in his different facets and personas. 

It's oddly comparable to a person looking at the mirror and seeing his reflection; Clark finds himself hooked as if this is another assignment to solve and look deeply into. 

Clark will deny the fascination of witnessing someone do the exact same thing that he does— despite the mantra of _i'm not alone_ repeating in his head again and again. 

It's strangely familiar and Clark would never admit the sense of relief that runs deep inside him whenever Bruce is around his orbit.

 **The first meeting was absurd** — to Clark's end, of course. 

He immediately tied the man to adjectives such as egotistical, obtuse and schmuck. _(Clark internally gloats with the use of the word and momentarily ponders about his professionalism— one that he prided himself into and promptly crosses out the word in his mind)_

 _"kant?"_ Clark is certain that the mispronunciation of his last name is intentional but he's got better things to investigate rather than be stupid and feel offended.

His response was promptly cut off by a loud clap and a quip, _"This outfit spells 'journalist' in big printed blocks. You should've forgo the glasses and I could've classified you as decent, Clerk."_

Bruce tsk-ed and pointed his fingers directly to his back. _"Anyways, duty calls. There's George Clooney"_ this was stage-whispered and the man swayed forward before taking a light step back _"I'm sure he would love to give a few words. See you around"._

Clark watched Bruce Wayne disappear in the sea of heavily-perfumed bodies and he scrunches his nose.

_What just happened?_

**The second one was just plain weird** — if Clark is being honest. 

He just reached an empty warehouse, ready to search for things to compile and produce as a report when he heard footsteps. 

_"what're ya doing 're, kid?"_ Clark stared in disbelief, mentally cataloguing the combination of tinted glasses, one ridiculous moustache and a tacky outfit that this man seems to effortlessly pull off.

 _"hey hey hey, eyes up on my face, sweetheart"_ the man sniffed, flicked his cigarillo up and down then smiled slowly. 

_"ya're not goin to find something out here, sugar. best of you to just leave and be gone."_ Clark is not about to bust his cover to dust so he nods and makes a show of hugging his coat closer. 

_"it's for, uh"_ Clark clears his throat and continues _"nevermind, i guess. . . i'll lead myself out."_ he puffs a breath and looks at the man _"mister?"_ Clark ends his question with a step closer. 

_"i know what ya do and what its for, pretty boys like yaself needa learn how to be careful."_ the man straightens his suit and smirks _"we won't cross paths again, pumpkin. no need ta know my name"_ a drag of smoke and as it dissipates, gunshots are fired and the sound bounces off the quiet place.

The man chuckles and addresses him for the last time _"leave now, boy."_ It wasn't loud but the warning underneath the command was clear for Clark to hear. 

Clark flinches and finally relents when the man crushed his cigarillo with gloved fingers. He heads for an exit but looked back to watch the man disappear in the shadows. 

at his apartment, Clark finishes his article and _learns about Matches Malone_ that night. 

**The third encounter was a complete disaster** — and Clark feels ashamed.

The boots applying pressure on his face reminded him of his childhood. 

_**a freak**_ , someone would scream when Clark was careless enough to forget that he can hurt others with one reckless touch. 

but will all the goodness his ma and pa taught him, a man's patience could only hold on for so long and is impossible not to thread thin when faced with situations like this.

A cold feeling embraced him when he crushed the cowl with his bare hands and saw a part of the man, dread kissed his spine when Clark realized that he's feeling anger. 

As the piercing eyes stared through him, Clark felt his rage subside and a pang of guilt surfaced. He violated one thing he swore to never ever do: rob someone off their privacy they're rightly entitled to.

Clark felt everything click in place when the man in front of him spoke of his mother's name with such vehemence and desperation.

too bad they are greater things at risk and they don't exactly have time to talk when Luthor is halfway through completing his madness of a plan.

even worse, that this time, Clark was the one who disappeared and died yet the only thing he can think of is those wild driven eyes with such an eccentric combination of fear and certainty. 

_So Batman is definitely not a myth nor a legend._

Apparently, he can come back from being dead. Although, he's not sure if that's the most fitting term to use. 

and so clark lives and learns that his resurrection was made possible by him. 

He also learns about him, he learns about the man himself, _he learns about Bruce._

they talked. it was the first time they acknowledged one another without any plans of hurting each other and he discovers that it's . . . not bad, and the man can be quite pleasant and charming if he actually wants to.

_(If Clark was surprised that the conversation was about forgiveness, playful banter and variation of intellectually stimulating topics to the point that he was the one who was rendered speechless at some moments then it was nobody's business but him and Bruce's alone.)_

Clark felt warm by the thought of friendship— albeit, tentative at first. 

Bruce is stubborn but Clark is not above in trying to outmatch him in any level. A lot of arguments may have happened but Clark slowly squirmed his way past Bruce's walls and defenses. 

and if they fell in love in between the process, both are just to blame. 

they've managed to hurt each other, indeed, but what is an experience without any lesson to reflect further on the end? 

Clark thinks of a set of deep cobalt blues and instead of shame, he feels a surge of affection, fondness and adoration. 

He finds himself deeply enamored by Bruce— with his everything and at his nothing. 

"'ark?" a rasp snapped Clark out of his stupor and he gently ran his finger on a strong back, feeling its flaws and imperfections.

"Why are you awake?" this time, the voice spoke more coherently and Clark didn't want that, he moved his hand from Bruce's back to his hair and softly re-arranged the tangled mess.

"Shush. Go back to sleep" Clark whispered and slightly bent his head downwards to kiss Bruce on his forehead.

Bruce is always beautiful but he's stunning like this: content and relaxed. Clark would've never thought that he'd get to see Bruce in his most vulnerable form: so open and trusting. His chest constricts from the burst of emotions pouring out of him. 

He shakes his head mutely and smiles.

"Stop smiling, Kansas." Bruce grumbled and tilts his head to properly look at him.

Clark stared at those deep blue eyes, seemingly shining along with the moonlight. 

and when he felt those lips tenderly touched his, Clark closed his own eyes and savored the beauty of the feeling. 

Here in the safety and embrace of a world created by their love, Clark can hear his own heart match with Bruce. 

and thinks, 

_the rest of the universe can wait._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to **erico** for forcing me to write this shit _(he didn't but that's besides the point)._ you can also blame him about this mess. 
> 
> that's all, i appreciate you for reading.


End file.
